mortal kombat four
by Squick I. High King of Squick
Summary: Chapter 4 now in progress
1. Chapter 1

**mortal kombat four**

**Shinnok was waiting in his throne room when quan chi walked in and bowed to shinnok.**

**shinnok : it is ready?**

**quan chi : yes, the army is ready**

**shinnok : ok **

**quan chi :( to himself) little do you know that the amulet that is around your waist is a fake**

**shinnok : what did you just say quan chi**

**quan chi : nothing m'lord**

**shinnok : let me see the army**

**quan chi : right away sir**

**quan chi and shinnok approach the generals of shinnok's army : reptile scorpion and noob saibot.**

**shinnok : right we are ready for war, quan chi if you wolud please open the portal to edenia, tanya should be waiting for us.**

**quan chi : as you wish sir**

**quan chi opens the portal to edenia**

**meanwhile in edenia**

**sindel : are you sure we can trust these outsiders**

**tanya : perfectly sure**

**shinnok and quan chi march into the throne room, with over 100 million demons and wraiths. noob saibot transports behind kitana and impales her with his sword of wrath.**

**sindel : you bitch tanya, you betrayed edenia**

**tanya : i know**

**tanya uppercuts sindel onto the throne and then puts sindel into the dungeon.**


	2. Chapter 2 : the defeat of the elder gods

**CHAPTER TWO: THE DEFEAT OF THE ELDER GODS**

**Shinnok : we have taken the realm of edenia, but we need to kill the elder gods.**

**Quan chi : but that's impossible**

**Noob : not with an army of demons**

**Quan chi : what do you mean noob saibot?**

**Noob : I mean that an armay of demons would power equal to the elder gods**

**Quan chi was shocked at this**

**Noob saibot : that is only with a wraith at the helm of the army**

**Shinnok : right then**

**Quan chi opens a portal to the heavens**

**Shinnok : lead the army noob to the heavens**

**Meanwhile in the heavens, a meeting is taking place**

**Elder : what is it lord raiden ?**

**Raiden : the realm of edenia has fallen to shinnok**

**Elder : what ? but he was trapped in the netherrealm**

**Raiden : he was released by quan chi**

**Elder : how?**

**Raiden : by the very same amulet we hid at the temple of elements**

**A portal opens, shinnok's army runs thorugh the portal, most of the elder gods are owerpowered by the wraith powered army**

**Fujin is owerpowered and slammed to the earth by the demons, where he lands, a massive crater is formed and a tremor is felt through china and beyond**

**Liu kang : what the hell was that ?**

**Kung lao has seen the crater**

**Kung lao : that is what it is **

**Liu kang sees the crater**

**Liu kang : holy crap**

**Liu kang and kung lao run to the crater and jump down and help fujin fend off the demons which as of hitting the earth, lost all power which they had gained from saibot.**


	3. Chapter 3 : the return of johnny cage

**CHAPTER 3 : THE RETURN OF JOHNNY CAGE**

**fujin, liu kang & kung lao were fighting off demons which smashed fujin into the earth from the heavens.**

**MEANWHILE**

**BACK IN THE HEAVENS**

**most of the elder gods were already dead, the only one who was still standing was raiden, johnny cage had attempted to help the gods but was defeated in kombat by quan chi, raiden restored cage to his human form and he shadow kicked quan chi through the portal back to edenia, after seeing this noob saibot retreated and the demons seemingly weakened by the retreat of noob, were obliterated by raiden's thunderblast**

**raiden : come johnny we must kung lao and liu kang protect fujin**

**johnny cage : alright then**

**IN THE OIA BUNKER IN THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**

**sonya : what the hell caused that explosion in north china**

**jax : dont know, but whatever it was it has left a giant crter just 1 mile short of the wu shi academy**

**sonya :are liu and kung alright**

**jax : can't tell for sure but i am definetly picking up something non-human in that crater**

**sonya : demoms**

**jax : maybe i'm not sure**

**raiden teleports in with johnny cage**

**raiden : it is not demons, it is the wind god fujin**

**sonya and jax turn around at the sound of the thunder god raiden's arrival and are very shocked to see johnny cage standing next to him**

**sonya (whispering)(to raiden) i thought he was dead**

**raiden : he was, i resurrected him at his request of course**

**johnny cage : so guys what's the threat this time**

**raiden : it is the fallen elder god shinnok**

**jax & sonya : who the hell is that?**

**raiden : shinnok is the only elder god ever to be banished to the netherrealm **

**johnny cage : why was he sent to the netherrealm**

**raiden : he tried to take over earthrealm, that is until i stopped him and cast him to the netherrealm**

**sonya : right, anyway we need to get to that crater**

**jax,sonya and johnny cage go by helicopter, whilst raiden transports there**

**raiden teleports dircetly to the crater to see liu kang and kung lao helping fujin fight off the demons, raiden kills them all with one thunderblast.**

**fujin : thank you raiden**

**liu kang : yes thank you**

**kung lao teleports out of the hole and helps liu kang and fujin out of the hole**

**liu kang & kung lao are told that the threat is a fallen elder god named shinnok and that he along with quan chi,noob saibot,scorpion and tanya have taken the relam of edenia and that kitana was killed by noob saibot.**


End file.
